


Kicking

by mrt_98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Brothers, Children, F/M, Family Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Mild Smut, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrt_98/pseuds/mrt_98
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have a good marriage. Hermione and their three year old son know not to disturb Draco when he's in a meeting, but one day Scorpius just has to tell his father what happened.





	Kicking

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this.  
I originally wrote it as a sort of epilogue for a story I'm working on, but decided it doesn't really fit anymore. I love it too much, to not post, though, so here it is.

“Daddy! Daddy!”

Shaking my head, I leave the chair and go after my son. I expected him to be excited, but not that he'd run faster than ever before on his toddler legs, to tell his father. Maybe I should quicken my pace, because Draco is in his study meeting members of the board of Malfoy Potions. He told me years ago that on the rare occasion there's a meeting at our home that isn't a formal dinner, he is not to be disturbed. Our three year old son, running while calling for his daddy, is just too cute to stop. He'd also be very disappointed if I told him to come back and I don't want to be responsible for wiping that look of wonder of his face.

The study is the closest room in this corridor to the grand stairwell in the centre of Malfoy Manor. The playroom where Scorpius and I were reading is located at the very end, near the small staircase that leads to the hallway of the bedrooms of this wing. It's a long run for someone so small, but he keeps going, doesn't stop or slow down once. The smile on my face seems to be getting permanent. If my husband could see this, he'd tell me with a proud look that his son already has the endurance of a professional Quidditch player.

When the blond boy finally reaches his destination, he starts frantically knocking on the door. Due to silencing spells it's impossible for the men inside to hear him shout, but they can hear him knock. I decide to stand back a little and wait against the wall. This scene will definitely be worth to remember and show the women of the family later.

“Daddy!” Scorpius continues as loud as he can. He's enthusiastic, but that also makes it sound desperate.

Once the door opens a tall, broad and handsome, platinum blond wizard joins the younger blond head. He looks a little panicked, probably worried something is wrong. It's the first time Scorpius demands his fathers' attention like this.

“What's wrong, son?” Draco quickly shuts the door and kneels to be at eyelevel with him. “Are you alright? Where's your mother?” Panicked indeed.

Not answering the questions, Scorpius turns around, taking Draco's hand in the process. The smile spread on his face runs from ear to ear, grey eyes twinkling like stars.

“Come quick, daddy.”

Our son starts to run again, but can't move as fast as earlier now that he has an adult to drag along. The sight makes me chuckle. My family.

Finally my husband notices me after hearing me laugh. Letting go a sigh of relief - nothing bad can be happening if I'm standing right here - he gives a small smile accompanied by a role of his eyes towards the boy holding his hand. I have to give it to him, our boy is very determined, never letting his father's hand go.

“Faster, daddy. Before it stops”, the young boy says while looking up. To make it easier for them, I decide to come closer myself. Once the adrenaline leaves, my son will be so tired already. I should make it a little easier for him. Though, maybe getting tired is a good thing, that means he’ll be dead to the world tonight.

When we’re close enough to touch, Draco asks with his eyes if everything is alright. I nod and greet him with a small kiss, only to be stopped by our son.

“No. No kiss. Daddy need to feel”, he whines.

“So, daddy needs to feel. Is that why you ran off?” I ask correcting his grammar.

I step back a little so there’s more room for Scorpius to do this the way he wants. Full of adoration he looks at my stomach and then at the older version of him. Really, they have the same shade of hair and eyes. By now, the same smile as well. Draco seems to realize what is going on. He needs to feel something that has to do with my stomach.

“There’s really a baby in mummy’s belly. It kicked my hand.” He proudly shows the hand that laid on my stomach when I was reading to him. All of a sudden, the baby kicked right where his hand rested. His head hit my chin when he shot up straight. When it happened again, he jumped of my lap and bolted for the door with open mouth.

“Really?” Draco feigns disbelief. He felt it a few times before, while it was the first time for Scorpius. At first he was so afraid to become a father, but he’s doing a splendid job. Not once has he looked back at his study door, instead giving his son his full attention, making work wait. I’d pull him back out of his meeting to give him an earful and a week in a different bed, if he wouldn’t play along with our boy.

While the three year old nods rapidly in answer to Draco’s question, he takes one large hand in his small ones and places it over my baby bump. I’m five months pregnant of our second child and so far everything is going well.

When my husband’s hand rests over our unborn child, our first one looks up at him expectantly. The baby hasn’t kicked in a while and I try to tell Draco with my eyes. But when he moves a little, looking at Scorp with eyebrows up and pursed lips, the kicking starts again. Draco gasps, quickly picking up his son to place his little hands over the spot where he felt it.

“See, daddy. I telled you, the baby kicked.”

“Thank you for coming for me”, Draco tells him, kissing his cheek. “I wouldn’t want to miss this for the world.”

This results in a proud, young Malfoy who hugs his father fiercely. The tears are slowly escaping. My men make me so happy and these hormones are only making my emotions worse. I move closer, kissing Draco first and then the back of Scorpius’ head. He emerges again slightly, looking at me but resting his head on the older wizard’s shoulder.

“Time to let your father go back, darling”, I whisper in my son’s ear. “The sooner his meeting is over, the sooner he can come play with us.”

At first he pouts a little, but after a new kiss of his father, he loosens his grip around Draco’s neck. Slowly he’s been put down and looks up at both of us. I bring my lips to my man’s cheek and whisper in his ear: “Thank you for playing along.”

With a hand at the back of my neck, he holds me close: “I couldn’t let his enthusiasm die. He looked so happy to finally feel the baby.”

“This makes it more real for him, doesn’t it?”

“Most likely. Don’t worry, Hermione, he’ll be a great brother. Although, he’ll probably keep asking to feel now”, Draco laughs in my ear. Knowing Scorpius, that prediction will be true.

I take Scorp’s hand, giving it a small squeeze so he’ll look at me. “We’re going to the kitchen first, to eat some fruit. When we’re done we’ll come back to play some more before going to bed.”

As expected, the answer is one of a disgusted face. Every time again. Until we tell him Mipsy is waiting for him and he can choose what he eats. At the mention of his favourite house-elf, Scorpius leaves in a haste again, making us both laugh out loud.

“How much longer do you think the meeting will take?” I ask Draco while we start moving in the direction of his study and the stairwell. “You know he won’t want to sleep until you kiss him goodnight.”

“I know. Not much longer, I promise.” He puts his arm around my waist. Even after all these years, a single touch from him makes me feel warm, safe and comfortable. Gives me the feeling of belonging here, with him.

“Tell him, we’ll get his broom out when I’m done.” With a final kiss, he moves towards the study door we’re passing.

Right before he opens it, I tell him with a sigh: “You better be done on time than. I’ll never get him to calm down, once he hears that.”

On top of the stairs, Scorpius is calling for me. Glad he’s waiting to walk down the stairs, I tell him I’m coming. When I’m out of sight, Draco finally opens the door and apologizes to his guest for taking so long. A small hand is already waiting for mine by the time I reach my son and together we make our journey to the kitchen.

When we finally enter the kitchen, it's empty. I put Scorp in his high chair so he can place his hands on the kitchen isle. He waits patiently for exactly ten seconds, then he starts moving and murmuring.

“You know what you have to do to get her here”, I tell him while searching for something for myself.

“Mipsy!” My boy places his hand flat on the surface and shouts as loud as he can, which is incredibly loud. I wouldn't be surprised if Lucius and Narcissa heard him in their bedroom at the other side of the Manor.

With a pop the house-elf appears next to Scorp's chair. Her pointy ears turned towards the youngest Malfoy, eyes full of love. All the elves love Scorpius, simply because he brings life and laughter back to this house that's been so dark and cold for years. And because house-elves just love children, they're born nannies.

“What can Mipsy do for young master?”

“I want some fruit", the young master answers with a very serious and master worthy tone. When I clear my throat, he hastily adds: “Please.”

While the elf organizes a display of choices, my son looks at me sheepishly. After getting a smile and nod, he smiles again too. He knows he has to be polite, he just tends to forget sometimes. But then again, he's a Malfoy, so that shouldn't surprise me. How many times I've heard: ‘We Malfoys always get what we want.’ Or ‘We Malfoys only get the very best.’ Even Scorpius knows these things already.

Eventually my son chooses strawberries, that Mipsy prepares, and I take an apple, that I prepare myself. I try to give the elves their rest as much as possible after dinner. They're free, they don't need to work 24/7. That was one of my first accomplishments as the new Mrs. Malfoy. It took a lot of negotiations, first of all between my father-in-law and myself, but in the end we agreed on a salary and amount of free days, which is less than I would have wanted, but the elves didn't want more. Now they walk around in dresses and tunics, even ties if we have a ball or party.

Once Mipsy gives the strawberries to Scorpius, she starts putting back the other fruits he didn't choose. We all eat or work in silence. That feels rather good after the energy display of my son. For not wanting to come down, he surely enjoys his food now. The juice is rolling down his chin. I grab a napkin to wipe it away and sit down next to him.

Suddenly the door opens and my parents-in-law join us. Scorpius immediately waves at them with his mouth full, knowing he's not allowed to speak while eating, in return he receives a kiss on his forehead from Narcissa and a caress through his hair by Lucius. The oldest Malfoy shows more affecting as a grandfather than he ever did as a father, although he's making up for that, but he's still not the kissing or hugging type.

“Can Mipsy get anything for Master and Mistress?”, Mipsy startles me. I almost forgot she's still hear, she can be very quiet.

“No thank you, Mipsy", Mrs. Malfoy starts, “We just came to ask something.”

They sit down while Lucius asks his grandson about the strawberries and I tell the elf to enjoy the rest of her night. Meanwhile Lucius is trying to steal one of Scorp's strawberries and he moves his bowl out of his grandfather's reach.

“What did you want to ask?” I ask Narcissa.

She smiles and looks at her grandson. The question will be for him probably. I hope they didn't hear him calling for Mipsy earlier. They probably did, otherwise they wouldn't know we're here.

“We heard someone calling for his daddy earlier and it sounded very important. We got curious. Do you know who that was, dear?” Narcissa asks Scorpius.

“Me. Daddy haved to feel”, he says with the smile and enthusiasm as before.

“Daddy had to feel what?” Lucius joins in the conversation.

“Mummy’s baby kicked my hand, when we were reading.” It's the start of a very detailed story, he even runs around when he does in the story. He explains everything that happened since he felt it and his grandparents listen carefully, asking questions and nodding at the right times. I let him talk, his childish mind and fantasy change a few things here and there, but it's his story so that's okay.

At the end Lucius asks me about the meeting, so I tell him all I know, which is that they were almost done. My son seems to be forgotten he still has some fruit left. Can't blame him, sitting in Narcissa's lap is very distracting. Her blue eyes sending a message of love to her, so far, only grandchild.

“Scorpius", I say to get his attention back. “Eat the rest of your strawberries, so we can go back. Daddy said he had a surprise for you.”

At the mention of the word surprise, his whole face lights up and he starts bouncing in his grandmother's lap. Luckily he doesn't weigh that much.

“I'm not sure, though, he mentioned a broom.” I make sure to sound questioning with eyebrows up. His eyes and mouth fly open, stopping all movements for a while. Then he starts frantically looking for his personal bowl with snitches against the clouds. He finds it in the hands of his grandfather, who's about to eat one of the strawberries.

“I thought you didn't want them anymore. You said they are really good, so I thought I'd taste for myself", Lucius explains.

My son looks at me shrugging. I know what he's thinking. ‘Grandfather has them now, so I can't eat them anymore. Time for my broom.’ But that won't work.

“How many are left, Lucius?”

“Six.”

“Okay, Scorp, we'll make a deal. Or you convince your grandfather to chare, or I give you six other strawberries to eat.”

No need to say that twice. The blond boy swaps one grandparent for the other and gives the older wizard his best pleading look. He's only three, but already very good at that. Still, Lucius doesn't easily give in, he's playing it hard. Narcissa and I are both chuckling when her husband finally feeds his grandson a strawberry. They eat three each, Scorpius fast, ending up covered in juice again, while Lucius savours every bite.

“Done", my son announces already walking to the door.

“Aren't you forgetting something? We won't see your grandparents again before going to bed.”

The three of us stand up. While my parents-in-law kiss Scorpius goodnight, I wash the bowl with magic and put it away. When we leave the kitchen the men walk in front, holding hands.

The other witch turns to me and asks: “Was that the first time he felt the baby move?”

I nod. “I didn't think he'd be this happy, though. I almost felt bad to get Draco, but one look at Scorp's face, told me he'd be upset for a long time if I stopped him. And I just really wanted to see it. I'll show you tomorrow if you want. I'm going to cherish this memory.”

“I'd love to see it”, she smiles back.

At the top of the stairs, we go our separate ways. Lord and Lady Malfoy to their own chambers in the east wing, and the second Malfoy heir and his mother to the play room in the west wing.

We just passed the study, when the door opens. I know our child will say something about his broom, so while he turns around, I remind him that there are guests listening. In response he nods, saying: “Yes, mother.”

I never understood why and still don't. If it was up to me, it wouldn't be this way, but I was outnumbered. The three other Malfoys insisted that while in the presence of non-family members, Scorpius would call us mother and father instead of mummy and daddy. They already had a fright at me not wanting to be called mother in private, it's so stiff, so we compromised. I thought it would only be confusing for him, but he follows the rule without problem. Must be a Malfoy trait.

One of the board members notices us first, greeting both of us politely: “Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy. Young Mr. Malfoy.”

“Good evening, Mr. Montagon”, I greet back with a smile and nod.

“Good evening, sir”, Scorpius says after me.

The others follow the example of Mr. Montagon and we stay polite as well. I address every member by name, something I had to learn as the boss’ wife, and my little boy calls everyone ‘sir’. Until the last person walks out. Scorpius starts to get excited, smiling broadly and moving from the heel of his feet to his toes and back.

The one and only Blaise Zabini grins our way, wiggling his eyebrows, making my son laugh. When Blaise opens his arms, Scorp looks at me and, after getting permission, runs up to his godfather. Draco rolls his eyes behind them, while at the same time can’t help but smile for a few seconds, when Blaise lifts our son above his head. The other six gentlemen initiate conversation to not look at this non-aristocratic and impolite scene.

So I move towards them, ready to collect my son and disappear. With a hand of Draco on his friends’ shoulder and a look at their colleges, Blaise puts the blond back down. By the time I reach them, the Italian’s already crouching.

“Was it you who interrupted our meeting earlier?” Blaise asks with a pointed look. The smile on Scorpius’ face vanishes quickly, to return as fast the moment our friend laughs.

“It was brilliant, finally a break from all the boring stuff.” With a wink he makes the boy’s mood better again. Draco, on the other hand, is obviously worried the older board members heard. They are all a few decades older than the two youngest members, already part of the company when Lucius started. 

I take my son’s hand again, telling myself to say hello and goodbye to my husband’s best friend. Of course, he has other plans. Blaise takes my free hand and kisses it, looking at me from under his eyelashes, making me blush a little like always. I swear that’s the only reason he still does that.

“You look lovely, Hermione.”

“Thank you, Blaise. I hope the meeting wasn’t too tiring.”

“It was alright. But I’m happy to go home again. We should set up for dinner or something. It’s been entirely too long, since we had a nice gathering.”

The smile never leaves his face. Every word is spoking in a flirting tone. Even though he’s happily married to Daphne Greengrass with a beautiful girl a year younger than Scorpius, he still flirts with every woman he sees.

Before I can say something, the youngest participant of the conversation draws his father’s attention.

“Da…”, Scorpius starts, immediately changing his words when Draco subtly points to the waiting board members. “Father, mother telled me you promised something.”

“I remember, I told her”, his father answers. “And I always keep my promises. But I have to escort these gentlemen back to the Floo so they can get to their own families, before I can come to you.”

Disappointment shows through before my boy covers it up. Blaise makes him feel better by saying they better leave then and asks for a hug. Meanwhile my husband mouths: “Did you tell him?” So I nod.

“Go get the room ready, son. I’m quite sure, that room’s a mess. If that’s still the case when I arrive, we’ll have to postpone until tomorrow”, Draco says seriously, but I know he doesn’t mean it. 

As long as the men are in our sight, we smile and wait. When they round the corner, we turn around and make way to the end of the hallway. We arrive soon and Scorpius starts cleaning up right away, while I sit back down in the rocking chair. Because we were reading before going to the kitchen, most of his toys were already in the right drawers and boxes.

“Can’t you get my broom already, mummy?”, a very innocent looking Scorpius Malfoy asks.

“You know, I don’t know where it is, darling”, I remind him, absentmindedly rubbing my belly. I always feel nervous when my little boy is flying, even if it’s just a toy broom and won’t go higher than a few feet. That’s the reason he’s not allowed to fly when Draco’s not with him. And also why Draco’s the only one to know where the small broom is.

“Can I feel again?”

With a sigh I put him back in my lap and together we search for movement. My son looks so happy, I’m more looking at his face than concentrating on moving our hands. When we still haven’t felt anything after a minute, Scorp’s smile fades.

“It’s late already. The baby’s probably asleep by now”, I try to sooth him. It doesn’t really help, so I tickle him, making him laugh.

“Isn’t it time for you to go to bed, as well?” He tries to answer in between laughs, but is not succeeding.

“What do I hear now? Is there someone too tired to fly tonight?” Simultaneously our heads move towards the door, to see Draco standing there with a small, brown broom in hand.

That makes our son to grab straight for his broom. I swear once he’s old enough for an actual broom, there won’t be a day that goes by without a flight above the grounds. And it’s all Draco’s fault. And maybe a little bit the Weasley’s and Potter’s fault as well. Why is everyone so crazy about Quidditch? It’s dangerous.

When the boys move to the centre of the play room, I hide my fears and focus on rocking back and forth. Draco knows me well enough by now, to do everything he can to reassure me. He settles Scorpius on the broom, without letting him go.

“Now, you know the rules, Scorp”, my husband starts, ready to count every rule on his fingers. “You’re careful. You stay in this room. And …”, he waits for the energetic child to fill in the last rule.

“I do everything mummy and you say without asking questions.”

When he sees us both nod, he eagerly asks if he can go now. Slowly Draco lets go of the broom and I hope nothing happens. Other than a few falls, that only startled him a little, nothing has happened in the two years he has his broom already. Apparently it is Malfoy tradition to gift a child a broom on their first birthday. I used to tease Draco with it. He was flying since he was one, Harry since he was eleven and still Harry beat him in every fair match at Hogwarts.

For a while the blond wizard runs after his son, pretending to catch him. They stay away from me as much as possible and I stay out of the way by moving the chair to one of the corners. Soon the room is filled with laughter, we all do our bit. Once Draco trusts Scorp will be okay, he moves to squat next to me, keeping his eyes on our son.

“Did he ask to feel again?”, he whispers with a knowing smirk.

“He did”, I inform him. “Was disappointed to not feel anything. I told him the baby must be asleep.”

“Was that what you were talking about when I came in?” I only nod in response.

Carefully Draco stands up again, lightly placing his hand over our baby, still looking at our three year old. Nothing happens, so I take his hand in mine and together we watch Scorpius fly around the play room. It’s big enough for him to fly in circles without hitting anything.

After a few minutes, Draco tells him to slow down so he can get off. As the good son he is, he comes to a stop a few feet in front of us and waits for his father to help him to the ground. Totally out of breath, Scorpius falls on his bottom, giving us a tired smile. My husband enchants the little broom to vanish and appear where it belongs. Then he helps me up and puts a suddenly sleepy Scorpius on his hip.

After we got our young boy to bed, that took five kisses from both parents, we make ourselves comfortable in our own quarters. I curl up next to my husband and place my head on his shoulder, automatically Draco pulls me closer. Moments like this are the best ever. Simply being close to the wizard who stole my heart, when there's nothing to do or worry about.

Draco slowly moves to lay his head on mine, taking my hands in the process. “How did it go in the kitchen?” he suddenly asks.

“Fine. For pouting so much, he enjoyed his strawberries greatly.”

This makes my husband laugh. It happens almost every time, so we're used to it already. When I mention our son chaired with his grandfather at the end, I have to remove my head from his shoulder to avoid getting a concussion.

“Your father also asked about the meeting.” This shuts him up rather quickly. Laughing being replaced by sighing with his head thrown back.

“I'm running the company for seven years now. Successfully, if I might say so myself. Why can't he just let go?”

“He spent years of his life running it. It's normal, he still wants to know how it's going”, I tell him. “Besides, he knows those old, boring board members. Maybe he simply wants to give you advice on how to handle them", I wink moving to my knees so I can whisper in his ear.

Faster than I can say ‘Hogwarts' he's pinning me down on my back on the couch. “Don't make anything that has to do with my father sound so bloody sexy, witch.”

While he kisses my neck, I ask how the members of the meeting reacted when Scorpius tried to break down the door. Apparently they only laughed, saying he had a strong pair of lungs. They're right, he certainly does.

I'm confused when Draco pulls up my sweater and starts kissing my stomach. We already agreed not to do anything in this position on this particular piece of furniture. It hurts my back. So when he suddenly starts talking, I'm extremely happy again that I found my way to this particular wizard.

“Your brother was really excited today, my child. All because of you.”

He looks so young when he does this, content and free. Like his life finally makes sense, finally has a purpose. When he moves his mouth and hands over my bare skin, I move my hands through his hair, holding him close to me, to our child.

“You make our family very happy and we haven’t even had the pleasure of meeting you yet.”

More kisses follow, causing me to giggle. Merlin, how can the Draco Malfoy I met at the age of eleven be the same person as the one spoiling our unborn child with kisses at this moment? Looking at him now, how could I have ever thought that agreeing to go on a date with him would be the worst decision of my life? Well, maybe not the worst, because I always found him rather attractive, but not a good one either.

“Your mother’s overthinking something again. You’ll get used to it. All you have to do, is kiss her out of her thoughts, my sweet daughter, and she’ll shower you with attention again.”

So that’s exactly what my handsome husband does, kissing me out of my thoughts. Warmth spreads through my body again, making my toes curl and heart and magic reaching out to him. Each time we kiss like this, slow and passionate, building towards something, I know I’d never be able to live without him.

A minute later I pull back with undoubtedly a lovestruck smile. Draco is panting already, lust clear in his eyes. But something he said caught my attention and I need to ask.

“So suddenly the baby’s a daughter already. Do you know something I don’t?” I ask trying to be smug and failing miserably because of the lingering effects of our make out session.

“A Malfoy always knows which gender his child will be.”

“That’s a saying I haven’t heard before.”

“This baby will be the first child that’s the second child of a Malfoy in twelve generations. That was a son born from another mother than his first child. Two children with the same parents hasn’t happened in twenty-five generation and that was a girl. We find ourselves in an extremely rare situation, love”, he states proud.

“So you finally looked it up.” I bring one hand to his cheek, and he kisses my palm, while my other hand entwines with his, protection this rare child.

“I did. The family tree got a little complicated so far back, so it might be a few generations less or more than twenty-five.”

He shrugs, indicating it doesn’t really matter. And it doesn’t, we already knew Malfoys typically only have one child, a son to become the heir. We both grew up as only children and I didn’t want that for my child. After some convincing and some Slytherin worthy moves, Draco agreed.

A hot feeling overwhelms me out of nowhere, spreading from my heart to the ends of my body. Casting my eyes down, shows me Draco is sucking the place where my shoulder and neck meet. It’s meant to initiate more than kissing. If he keeps doing this, we’ll be going at it all night.

“Draco, please stop”, I beg. I can’t take this, it’s too much.

“I have plans for us tonight, Granger, this is only the start.”

“We need to move.” I can’t possibly keep the moan inside. I want to do so many things to my husband right now and none of them are possible on the couch in my condition.

“Then let’s.”

In no time he picks me up bridal style, bringing us to our bedroom. When he pulls my sweater and shirt off and focuses on my breasts, I start wishing tonight will never end. One dinner with him as the result of losing a drunken bet against Blaise, was the beginning of my happily ever after with the one man I never thought to have it with. And I’m thankful for that every single day.


End file.
